jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic park 4
Plot After twelve years of research,Ingen decided to open a new park for tourists to admire and pay for to view newly created marine reptiles.the marine reptiles included:a plesiosaur,an ammonite,a basilosaurus,sea scorpions,kronosaurus And two "special" reptiles.During construction of the facility large,underwater tunnels where built for guests to walk on so that they could get a "glimpse"of what the ocean would of looked like 65 million years ago.Special cages where built for the more dangerous of reptiles,cages nearly impossible to see due to the cleverness of Ingen as they thought of taking the fear factor to the next level. After construction,the park was opened and by noon the park was flooded with thrill-seeking customers who where dying to view the two "special"reptiles.Although the tunnels where only a miles length in total,every reptile had a large area to swim and feed,much to the viewers excitement.among those thrill seekers was amanda west and her two twin daughters ellie and Kelly.But during the day a large storm was rising from the east and shot a lightning bolt straight towards the facility's main circuit boards and the main power towards the animals cages.Immediately the crowds ran for the exits,but to there horror the large doors locked shut due to the large jolt of energy that had recently struck.The impact caused a large raise in pressure that lead to a large crack that slowly curved its way through the tunnel towards the doors.One of the marine workers shouts for all people to be evacuated to the emergancy tunnels that spread for over 5 miles in length.eight people get into the emergancy tunnels when the viewing tunnel caves in.in time the doors shut and the eight remaining people are safe.among them is amanda,Ellie,Kelly,owen(worker),Davis,Lucy,Georgia and Cameron.Owen explains that all of the cells have been broken and the emergancy tunnels go straight through each cell.Amanda asks why not have a quick and easy route back,and Owen explains that the exit tunnels have been flooded.owen pulls out his employee information sheet and explains the 4 cells they may need to walk through.these cells include:the plesiosaurs,ammonites and the two unknown reptiles.One seems to have the body of a shark,a great white shark...a megalodon.each cell is passed with caution but during the plesiosaur cell Kelly,Lucy and Davis are both dragged out of the tunnel and drowned due to the deepness of the frozen water.the last cell approaches,the megladon cell and Amanda is still grieving for her daughters death,and at that moment a gun shot is heard.Georgia falls to the floor and at her head is Owen.He explains that the he was in charge of feeding the animals but due to the lose of money he had to result in murder.As Amanda asks why he did it,he shoots a bullet that Amanda doges and hits the tunnels inner window.But it turns out that"emergency"tunnels where never meant to be built and never where going to,these where FEEDING tunnels.as the last bullet is about to pierce Amanda's head the megladon breaks the tunnel in half and emergancy doors shut saving the remaining survivors.a moment later,Owens severed arms is seen floating by and the doors to the beach open. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.